Ocultar el intercambio equivalente
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Hacerlo en el campo de batalla cubierto por sangre: solo se le ocurrió a en fantasías bizarras, que no llevó a cabo quizás porque no tenía con quién. Luciano x Gino.


**Ocultar el intercambio equivalente**

Gino no recordaba cómo había recibido las heridas detalladas en el informe médico que Anya le tendió cuando abrió los ojos y demostró ser capaz de decir las primeras letras del abecedario, la fecha en la que se encontraban y qué trabajo desempeñaba para Britania. Firmó con torpeza, usando la mano que no tenía vendada y pasó su sonrisa despreocupada de ella a Suzaku, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros, con un aspecto entre preocupado y agobiado, sentado junto a su cama.

-¿Y quiénes somos nosotros?-Preguntó Anya con esa pulcritud de emociones en el rostro que quizás hablaba de un disimulado interés. A Gino le gustaba buscar aquellos pequeños fragmentos unidos de simpatías en esa niña-mujer. A diferencia de otras personas, realmente creía que existían, bajo una máscara de cemento, esperando recibir calor suficiente como para romper el molde y emerger con toda su luz. Un flash iluminó el ambiente desde su cámara en el diario que llevaba a todas partes, ahora descansando del tipeo en su falda, mientras que ella lo miraba, quizás pensando qué escribir.

Gino extendió las manos, cual largos eran sus brazos, como si estuviera en el medio del campo en día veraniego, con el mejor de los humores, a pesar del dolor abdominal y la aguja.

-Mis preciosidades, Annie y Suzie, por las que cada día doy gracias al cielo en el que acostumbramos volar.

Al oír un resoplido, se dio cuenta antes de mirar por encima de su hombro de que Suzaku acababa de cubrirse el rostro, avergonzado y que pronto inventaría una excusa para retirarse. Aunque había venido y eso decía mucho. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Anya cuando se echó sobre sus hombros con tanto cuidado como su cuerpo torpe para esa clase de maniobras se lo permitía y también Suzaku le dio un –afectuoso, desde su mundo distante, en un planeta helado donde nada jamás florecía- golpe en el brazo derecho, antes de decirle que lo verían mañana, porque estaban de guardia en el cuartel aún y debían planear un contraataque. Fue cuando los vio en el linde de la puerta que notó una "burbuja" de excesiva simpatía que flotaba entre los dos. Nunca se habían llevado mal, pero supuso que debió perderse de alguna especial interacción durante la batalla o acaso después de ella. Algo crucial, que le afectó amargando ligeramente su sonrisa de despedida al verlos moverse anormalmente cercanos hacia la salida. Uno de los pequeños y delgados dedos de Anya se deslizó con discreción (no suficiente como para escapar de una vista atenta y levemente desesperada) hasta rozar la cintura de Suzaku, que correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza como un tórtolo y agitando su propia palma en señal de despedida hacia Gino, quien apretó las sábanas contra los vendajes de su pecho hasta que sus yemas casi reventaron.

Solo entonces también escuchó la voz irritantemente demandante de Luciano Bradley, su compañero de habitación, al que evidentemente también habían mandado al hospital de la ciudad tomada, con tan buena suerte que les aparejaron como si hubieran pasado más que un par de momentos incomodísimos juntos.

Gino intentaba ser amable con todos sus camaradas, pero resultaba un tanto difícil conciliar esa intención con una realidad en la que el objeto de tus palabras simpáticas a menudo te responde secamente por el radio con tu apellido y agregando que tu último ataque ha sido indecente y plebeyo, para después rematar en un baño de sangre lo que pudo haber sido una rendición pacífica del enemigo. Y sin embargo, Gino habría mentido al decir que no respetaba a Luciano Bradley: cuando la orden era dura y tenaz, era el primero en adelantarse hacia las líneas, a menudo con una sonrisa sardónica coronando su presencia entre las imágenes transmitidas desde otras cabinas de los Caballeros. Porque nunca vacilaba si había que matar. Porque era el hueso del Imperio, quizás demasiado entusiasta, pero la base al fin y al cabo: un engranaje envidiable.

Pero también Gino habría deseado que ese estado no fuese más que uno de tantos a conformar un todo: un Luciano Bradley capaz de perdonar una vida o de ofrecer una sonrisa que no fuese afilada, oscura, amenazante y taimada. De haberlo conocido mejor, le habría pedido al menos una foto de cuando era niño, para ver si con las rodillas flacas y sucias era capaz de pisotear hormigas igual que civiles veinte años más tarde.

-Esos dos van a acostarse. ¿Qué se siente perder a tu novia por un Enumerado, Weinberg?

A pesar de que la pregunta hacia la mitad ya era un ataque directo, Gino se centró en las cinco primeras palabras, que le tocaban un nervio sensible. Quizás el suero era de oxitocina, no un sedante o sustituto.

-Anya tiene problemas para recordar lo que sucede y necesita "hacer memorias", dejando constancia de ello en su diario para sentirse viva.-Gino, al hablar, supo que estaba diciendo algo que no era un motivo que mereciera ser réplica en absoluto, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Bradley soltó una risa energética, para alguien a quien todavía no le daban de alta, debido a una contusa en el cráneo.

-Desde luego, le cuesta mucho escribirse en un lugar donde pueda verlo: _Mi novio es el rubio italiano de metro noventa que hace malos chistes, no el asiático veinte centímetros por debajo que no debería ni ser digno de lamer el suelo bajo mis pies. _

Ignorando el comentario racista, Gino se quedó sin saber qué decir. Se hubiera quemado más de agregar: _Anya no es mi novia. Estamos comprometidos desde finales del año pasado_. No estaba él en condiciones de levantarse para pegarle la trompada que Luciano merecería al contestarle esa afirmación ni de cargar con la culpa de desquitarse con alguien que también estaba herido.

-Lord Bradley, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien mientras que estemos aquí?

Le respondieron alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza como si algo absurdo como Zero bailando disfrazado de bailarina árabe acabara de entrar en la habitación, contoneándose grotescamente y mereciera que le tiraran una docena de dagas con la mejor puntería.

Gino trató de sonreír, antes de recordarse que era inútil y que el vapor a causa del sedante (si era eso y no lo generaba psicosomáticamente para librarse de esa situación) comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo: ideal para enterrar cualquier resentimiento. Se dio vuelta en la cama ignorando el dolor de la aguja del suero y cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que el sueño vino, haciendo caso omiso de los videos con grabaciones de la batalla que Bradley hizo a una de sus subordinadas traer y colocar en el televisor del hospital, pese a que las enfermeras se sintieron tan perturbadas que de no prestar sus servicios ante todo al Imperio, obviamente se habrían sentido tentadas de permitir que ambos muchachos murieran de inanición. Porque era muy difícil parecer humano siendo el camarada permisivo de un tipo que miraba con éxtasis la sangre derramada y festejaba cada llamado de auxilio no satisfecho y capturado para siempre, gracias a la memoria del Knightmare.

Los sueños bajo efectos de fármacos, en esa clase de lugares, eran pesados, absorbentes como caer en un pantano. El olor de los medicamentos también dopaba. Sumergirse en la oscuridad, emerger como si no hubieran pasado un par de horas, sino escasos minutos. Más cansado, inclusive. Se cumplió esa regla, desde luego, al menos hasta la parte de la falta de imágenes a observar o peripecias bizarras que vivir durante la inconsciencia. Gino vio a Anya y Suzaku en el cuarto de uno de los dos. Podía saberlo por el tamaño y el decorado que tenían, pero los colores estaban opacos y borrosos, imbuidos en el aire de pesadilla donde ambos giraban, mezclados, como si les hubieran fundido la piel durante el acto de placer, ruidoso y vulgar. Por algún motivo, saber o no saber en dónde estaban era importante. Gino no hubiera podido decirlo al recuperar la consciencia (por diversas razones) pero el dolor cambiaba (la naturaleza, no la magnitud, siempre inmensa) si Anya había llevado a Suzaku a su habitación a si había sido al revés. Estaba celoso y herido pero no podía darse cuenta: ¿Era por uno o por otro?¿Porque Suzaku jamás hizo caso de sus muchas insinuaciones, mil veces más directas y atrevidas que un simple roce de sus caderas, llegando incluso a besarlo debajo de la lluvia caliente de la ducha compartida, recibiendo en cada ocasión un "apártate, no más", aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario? ¿Porque Anya no quería jugar al marido y la mujer hasta que tuviera entre las "constataciones" de su diario una foto en la que estuvieran en la ceremonia nupcial? Inmensa frustración y calor, terrible calor.

Cuando despertó, tenía una erección y jadeaba, con la mano encima de ella. Quizás, humillantemente, llevaba tocándose desde hacía solo unos minutos. La habitación habría estado sumida en penumbras, de no ser por la luz que se colaba desde las rendijas de la puerta cerrada, la de la pantalla del televisor (estática intermitente y sin sonido) y una luna cubierta por nubes lechosas que se alzaba encima de una ciudad en la que a lo lejos se apreciaban los trozos deshechos de edificios derrumbados. Intentó dormirse otra vez, cuando quizás debió preocuparse por localizar las líneas del cuerpo de Bradley sobre su cama, como debiera ser. Casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Lo recordó súbitamente cuando descorrieron sus mantas para que una boca (caliente, húmeda, dientes peligrosamente afilados, jugando a morder) y manos frías se cerraron en su carne levantada. Escuchó su risa y un par de burlas, en tanto se estremecía, primero intentando apartar al dueño, cuyo agarre era firme y decidido, antes de ceder y arquearse humillantemente, pidiendo por más. Dedos de uñas largas aprovecharon la oportunidad para colarse por su entrada y hacer estragos que le impidieron ahogar sus gemidos con la mano que no había tanteado por la identidad de su benefactor-atacante. Le ardían las mejillas y dos mil sensaciones se extendían desde la punta de su verga, haciendo que hasta sus piernas temblaran. Un momento eterno de vejación para descorrer las mantas. Luciano, la oscuridad, Luciano, sus ojos que estaban hechos de ella, un Vampiro posmoderno de verdad, como en las películas o los libros góticos, como la Muerte en las poesías de Edgar Allan Poe, como soñar cosas horribles que son verdades a medias o estar a punto de morir en descontrol por la maña de un demente que ha matado miles, quizás millones de personas inocentes solo por diversión. Una especie de profanación. Como hacerlo en el campo de batalla cubierto por sangre: una experiencia que solo se le ocurrió a Gino en fantasías bizarras y desconsideradas, que no llevó a cabo quizás meramente porque no tenía con quién.

Nunca fue tanta excitación junta. Nunca perder las riendas de su propio cuerpo. Nunca pedir y resentir. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando Suzaku finalmente lo esperó al final de una práctica a la que faltó para ir a clases en Ashford, regresando oliendo a ese alcohol japonés que es tan fuerte, tiñe las mejillas y humedece las heridas fácilmente. Aquella única vez en la que buscó entre sus pantalones para hacerle una paja sin terminar de desnudarlo, con miedo de los dos, porque evidentemente solo se entrega por completo cuando el destinatario es un Príncipe de la corona o el Emperador mismo, según rumores que Gino solamente escuchaba cuando estaba particularmente enfadado, acaso cuando le han besado la verga hasta el borde, sin arriesgarse a dejarlo ir más lejos. O bien, con Anya, una noche que pasó en su cuarto, metiendo las manos en su falda, siempre sacándolas húmedas, sin poder convencerla de que le dejara unir sus caderas con las de ella, por piedad. Nunca tanto. Quizás porque el sexo era frustración con aquellos en los que debía significar más que meramente eso o bien, frigidez emocional cuando eran solo rameras. Aburrido y metódico o ausente, con acercamientos vacíos y al final frustrados.

Trató de ordenar su mente nublada por la brusquedad de los acontecimientos y ante todo el placer perturbante a causa de ellos. Opciones:

1)_Bradley está chupándose mi sangre. Es en verdad una criatura antropófaga. Finalmente decidió que mi ascendencia noble no vale la pena y ha decidido darme un mejor uso consumiéndome. Los rumores acerca de que desciende de Vlad Dracul son ciertos o al menos así lo cree él_…

2)_Lord Bradley es sonámbulo. No sabe lo que está haciéndome. Además de que se golpeó la cabeza durante la batalla de ayer. Definitivamente no es él mismo mientras que me hace darme vuelta y me mete la lengua en el_…

3)Algo entre esas dos opciones que se mixtura y se vuelve un detalle sin importancia, porque jamás han hecho que se sienta tan bien hacer algo tan sucio. Denigrante y placentero.

Gino hunde la cabeza en la almohada húmeda en sudor y se arquea. La lengua bífida, larga, gruesa, atrevida. Los dedos huesudos de uñas afiladas. Uno, dos, tres y Gino se arranca el suero, sabiendo que si sigue tironeando así de la aguja, acabará rompiéndola y duele, duele muchísimo, pero hay otra cosa allí y mucho calor, carne de gallina, ganas de que eso siga, a pesar del forcejeo inicial, que no fue tomado en serio. Lord Bradley solo rió al tomarlo por las caderas, antes de descender sobre su cuello:

-Yo he hecho algo bueno por ti,¿no? Ahora, Weinberg, harás algo por mí. Quieras o no.-Una risa temblorosa, quizás llena de ansia, tanta como Gino miedo en su silencio.-¿O te guardas para alguien especial?

No alcanzó a decir "pero…" ni a exclamar "¡NO!" o a rogar quedamente "Espera…un momento…Bradley…", como solo hubiera podido, sin aire y tembloroso. La leve molestia debajo de las vendas que había comenzado al tensar los músculos del abdomen herido durante la batalla (motivo del que estuviera en ese lugar para empezar), se intensificó y Gino se preguntó si no manaría sangre a esas alturas. Pero claro está, si el acto se consumaba, por la mañana habría varios fluidos delatándolo en las sábanas.

"¿Y eso qué importa? Nadie vendrá a verte. Ellos estarán hartos de coger hasta la madrugada mientras que tú dejas que Lord Bradley…" Una voz ronca y horrible, aún más que la que siseaba obscenidades en su oído, se lo susurró con resentimiento desde alguna parte sombría de su cerebro, antes de que todo proceso mental se viera interrumpido por un dolor diferente, sustancial, un placer latente. El algodón de la almohada se lo ahorró. Jadeaba y gemía sin control. Morderse los labios, cerrar los ojos con fuerza: inútil. Intentó amoldarse a los movimientos violentos, encontrando un pequeño Oasis en ellos. Las carcajadas moduladas de Luciano Bradley lo envolvieron y se serenaron solamente cuando dientes afilados se hincaron con gracia en su yugular, ahora dando honor al nombre del propietario, sin que Gino supiera ya por qué se quejaba: el dolor en el abdomen, la penetración constante, el ritmo, la brusquedad, esos colmillos, la luna borrosa.

Las embestidas apagaron lentamente su vigor, sin dejar de enterrarse profundamente cada vez que se adelantaron contra su carne, como si fuera la última vez. Esa lengua bífida que agradaba y asustaba a Gino por igual, lamió la zona de su cuello que seguramente sangraba. Unos dedos fríos pasaron por su columna, acariciaron su espalda y finalmente, arañaron sus tetillas.

El sueño, ya no necesariamente por culpa de los fármacos (toda realidad ajena a ese acto se había desvanecido. Incluso la perspectiva de que Anya y Suzaku pasaran la noche juntos ya no era tan terrible ni dolorosa como saber que tarde o temprano los enfrentaría de vuelta y no tenía idea de cómo, tras vivir algo como esto) lo embargó cuando Lord Bradley salió de él, dándole una palmada en los muslos, como si acabara de ordeñarlo. La sensación era humillante, pero Morfeo podía más que ella y que las ganas de Gino de contemplar a los ojos a ese hombre cruel, que solo sabía obedecer a sus instintos más bajos, sin mirar en las consecuencias. No estaba seguro de qué parte de su deseo de tomarle la mano –absurdamente- a Bradley y pedirle que se quedara, en un lugar como aquel, a esas horas y circunstancias, obedecía al reproche y cuál a otra cosa, igualmente fuera de foco. Era como haber tenido sexo con el Coco o el Hombre de la bolsa.

Lord Bradley no le devolvió la mirada siquiera. A penas se desplomó en su propia cama, de cara al cielo raso, con la piel ligeramente cubierta por el resplandor de un amanecer que se asomaba, desplazando a la luna, que quizás solo le trajo un sueño a Gino. La clase de sueño que no te dejará sentarte durante vaya a saber cuánto tiempo.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando lo despertaron. Le habían cambiado las sábanas mientras que estuvo inconsciente (según las alegres enfermeras, roncando) y dos conocidos estaban frente a su cama: Suzaku, mirando por la ventana con aire ausente, Anya inclinada sobre él, tomándole una nueva foto para escribir en su diario, seguramente. El "click" del botón había terminado de regresarlo a la consciencia. Quizás, pensó al recordar vagamente lo vivido la noche anterior y contemplar el lado vacío de la habitación a su lado de reojo, no era más que un sueño de luna llena, después de todo.

-Lord Bradley se ha retirado poco antes de que llegáramos. Lo cruzamos en la entrada. Te mandó sus saludos. Parecía de buen humor…-Suzaku dijo esto sin mirarlo y su tono tembloroso daba a entender que quizás había omitido contar una parte incómoda del relato. El Tercer Caballero no tentó su imaginación, aunque casi se carcajea al verse explicándole gravemente a Lord Birsmarck, señalando un muñeco, dónde y cómo le tocó Lord Bradley. Era mejor no decir nada.

-¿Sabes, Gino? Ayer, Suzaku y yo fuimos a comprarte un regalo bonito en una de las pocas tiendas que no abandonaron.- Anya señaló adecuadamente, con su rostro impávido hacia la mesita de luz, en la que descansaba la prescripción médica para el alta que le darían ese día, con suerte, junto a un león de felpa que ofrecía una expresión bonachona y relajada bastante parecida a la que Weinberg ostentaba en las capturas que pudo apreciar de las festividades entre amistades. Que se daban casi en cada encuentro.-Pero ahora nos preocupa esa marca en tu cuello. Gino, la he comparado con otras fotos de mi diario. Coincide con las que dejaban los murciélagos en el ganado de una propiedad de mis padres…

Solo ahora, escapando de los ojos que fingían inexpresividad en Anya, se topó con los de Suzaku, en los que se ladeaba una enorme amargura. Bastante justificada, pensó Gino, frotándose el moretón y decidiéndose a cambiar el tema para llamar a una enfermera y preguntarle si acaso no era tiempo de que le dieran de alta. Quizás, con pizza y cerveza suficiente, elogios al regalo y la fidelidad de sus amigos, pronto olvidarían ese pequeño incidente. O al menos, hasta que él consiguiera una base de maquillaje apta para disimular los pormenores de esa aventura.


End file.
